Reflections
by ewan's girl
Summary: Siri Tachi reflects on the life of Obi Wan Kenobi, and what he's meant to her as he clings to life after battling his apprentice...prequel to 'The Purge'...please read and review!


Title:  
  
Author: ewan's girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything Star Wars related. I do not own Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda, or Mace Windu, they belong to the almighty George Lucas. I also don't own Siri Tachi she belongs to the amazing Jude Watson.  
  
Summary: Siri Tachi and others reflect on the life of Obi Wan Kenobi and what he has meant to them as he clings to life after fighting his apprentice to the death.  
  
*Author's note: I know, I know I need to be working on 'Children of the Sith', but that story is going to be the death of me I swear. This is a prequel to 'The Purge' it works as a stand alone story, but it would be nice if you read that one as well. *wink, wink. . . nudge, nudge*. I hope you enjoy it, please review!  
  
/ / is for flashbacks. Most flashbacks are quotes from Jude Watson's books.  
  
******  
  
/What would be the point? Obi Wan has proven once again that he cannot control his anger or his impatience. And Qui Gon Jinn is not ready for another impatient Padawan./  
  
Mace Windu awoke with a start. He looked around his surroundings, taking in the white walls of the hospital, the familiar sterile scent. . . his thoughts were interrupted by the commotion of four healers surrounding a gurney racing to another room, shouting orders at each other.  
  
He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. He had been in that waiting room for four hours and still no word on his fellow jedi's condition. He looked at the chair next to him and noticed Jedi master Yoda meditated peacefully. He admired how his companion was able to keep his center even though so much chaos was happening around him.  
  
He returned his thoughts to what had invaded his meditation. He thought back to the time he had spoken those words to Yoda. It seemed like ages ago, when Obi Wan Kenobi was a clumsy, uncertain preteen who's future was undecided. That same boy had grown into an outstanding Jedi Knight, who was one of the finest in the order. 'How could I be so blind not to see his potential?'  
  
Kenobi had been in the intensive care unit for the past four hours, he was on the brink of death when Mace found him. The council member found the knight sprawled across the side of a mountain, badly bleeding and struggling for breath.  
  
Obi Wan had gone to confront his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, who was on the verge of turning to the dark side. He thought he could save his padawan from a life of darkness. No one knew what exactly happened on the mountain, but there hadn't been any sign of Skywalker since.  
  
Mace couldn't help but worry about Obi Wan's condition. He had become incredibly valuable to the Jedi order, but not only that he had become a good friend. He had been wrong about Obi Wan when the boy was 12, and he always felt bad about not believing in him.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of foot steps walking behind him, he turned around and faced a woman dressed in a form fitting two piece leather suit that showed off her curvaceous body a little too well, her blonde hair was cropped short in the back and stuck up in several wild spikes, with a few longer hairs adorn in beads that hung around her face. She was in her early thirties and was very beautiful, but looked very tired.  
  
"Master Tachi?" Mace rose from his chair and she bowed in front of him. "I thought you were in battle." He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The battle is over, we won. The war however is still far from over." She simply stated. She looked at the concern in Mace's eyes and she grew concerned as well. "Are the rumors true?" She asked.  
  
"What rumors do you speak of master Tachi?" Yoda, finally out of his mediation asked.  
  
"Well, this was the closest base camp to our location so we decided to land here and regroup." She stated, taking off her black gloves. "The moment I got off the ship I heard that there had been a horrible battle involving two Jedi, and that one was in the intensive care unit." She finished her story, and sat on the back of one of the chairs.  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. "True the rumors are." Yoda answered.  
  
"So the disturbance I felt was from him." Siri stated, not questioned. "How is he?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet." Mace answered.  
  
"I heard that they haven't found Skywalker yet." Siri crossed her legs as she sat, listening.  
  
"No he hasn't been found yet." Mace replied. "Either he's one with the force, or he is deep in hiding."  
  
"Know the truth we will not until wakes Kenobi does." Yoda interjected.  
  
"If he wakes up." Mace stated under his breath, but both his companions heard him.  
  
/Leave the temple soon you shall. But tell you I must, to lose such an apt pupil, I am sorry./ Yoda shook off the memory, he wasn't prepared to lose Kenobi yet.  
  
Siri pretended to scoff at Mace's comment. "He is the most stubborn man I know, he will survive." She tried to hide her concern.  
  
The Jedi were then interrupted by the presence of a healer in the room, they looked at her with anticipation in their eyes. "Master Jedi." She softly stated, in a voice that was meant to cushion horrific news. "We have General Kenobi stabilized."  
  
"That's great news!" Mace stated, excitedly. He was even surprised at how ecstatic he was.  
  
"But. . ." Siri motioned for the doctor continue.  
  
The healer rubbed the back of her neck, she was clearly exhausted. "Among other problems he was bleeding internally. We fixed the problem, but the damage may have been too severe." She tried to give the group a reassuring smile. "We are expecting the shut down of several major organs as the night wears on."  
  
Mace leaned on the back of one of the chairs, Yoda closed his eyes and Siri opened her big mouth.  
  
"Well then you get back in there and you make sure that doesn't happen!" She stood up to make her point.  
  
"Master Tachi!" Mace reprimanded. Siri turned to him and bowed her head in respect, and was silent. "Isn't there anything that can be done?" He asked after a moment.  
  
The healer shook her head. "We've done all we can for him, it's up to General Kenobi now. . .and if it makes you feel any better the force."  
  
The three jedi exchanged nervous glances, the force hadn't been too kind to them in the past few months.  
  
"One of you can see him now." The healer stated after she saw the looks on their faces. "But don't expect him to feel your presence, besides being unconscious he's heavily medicated."  
  
The council members turned to Siri. She tried to hide her concern behind a mask of coolness.  
  
/ "When do I ever seem worried?" Siri said with a short laugh. "I just hide things better than you do, that's all. Sometimes I wonder if you expect me to have any feelings at all, Obi Wan."/  
  
"Siri?" She could hear Mace calling her, she shook off the memory. "Master Tachi?"  
  
"I'm sorry masters." She said with a hint of humiliation. She never lost her concentration before.  
  
"Stay with Obi Wan you should." Yoda exclaimed, putting a hand on hers. "Needs someone to stay with him we do, but too much have we to do." He finished and began to walk out the door, pulling Mace with him.  
  
Siri gave them a curious look, but shrugged it off. She then headed for Obi Wan's room.  
  
******  
  
Siri walked through the hospital corridors, she took note of her surroundings. She saw rooms filled to the brim with clones injured in battle, she felt sick to her stomach and turned her gaze to the floor as she walked down the hall.  
  
She finally came to a single room at the end of the hall, it was reserved for officers that were wounded in battle. She thought about how everything had changed in the past few years since Geonosis, she would've never in her entire life imagine Obi Wan kenobi would be a general of a great army someday.  
  
/"I never lose my focus, Obi Wan. Or my commitment." The words felt like a slap. Obi Wan leaned back again, his face flushed. Siri had been furious with him for leaving the Jedi path. She had accused him of undermining the commitment of all padawans by his decision. She implied that her commitment to the Jedi was stronger than his./ 'How wrong I was.' She thought to herself.  
  
She stopped in front of the door and thought about when she was a young girl, she remembered how much Obi Wan annoyed her and how much she in turn annoyed him. They had once been rivals, but their relationship became so much more as they grew.  
  
She inhaled three times and tried to cast her anxiety into the force. She then opened the door and what she saw made her heart catch in her throat.  
  
The room was dark, save for a dim light that illuminated the bed in the center of the room. She slowly walked up to the bed and noticed the lifeless form resting in the center of the bed. She noticed his features and shuddered at the extent of his injuries.  
  
He had a large gash on his forehead, that was closed by several stitches. His jaw was very swollen and bruised. Her eyes traveled down his bare torso and noticed all the welts and burns that could've only been caused by a light saber. She also noticed several other older scars on his body. 'We've had such a hard life.' She thought to herself.  
  
/"I thought children were revered on Kegan," Obi Wan said, his cheek in the dirt.  
  
A boot was suddenly placed on his head. His face was pushed farther into the dirt. "No back talk. You know very well that truancy is a criminal act on Kegan. You're old enough to be punished for it."  
  
"But we're not Keganites!" Siri protested.  
  
"I've heard all the excuses. Shut your mouth."  
  
"We're from another world. We're visitors," Siri insisted furiously. "Take your boot off my friend's head!"/  
  
She shook her head and continued to look at her battered friend. She softly ran her hands on his chest, near a terrible, deep gash that was being healed by bacta. She then took his very pale hand in hers and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Wow, this is pretty bad Kenobi." She looked around the room and sighed. "Why do you always insist on getting yourself in these situations?" She asked him as she ran a hand through his hair.  
  
/ "We all need rescue sometime." Obi Wan said. "Some more than others." Siri said, grinning at Obi Wan."/  
  
Siri pulled a chair up to the bed and tried to make herself comfortable. She removed the top piece of her suit and reveled a black tank top underneath. She also took off her belt and boots and situated herself for a long night.  
  
She tried to meditate, to calm her nerves, but she found it difficult to calm herself when the only noise in the room was the irregular beeping of Obi Wan's heart monitor. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friend. "Why didn't you call for help? Why do you always have to be the hero?" She asked him, but received no answer.  
  
/ " And I know now that I will not always be strong. I will not be afraid to recognize when I am weak." Siri said. "An important lesson for padawans." Adi said, overhearing them. Obi Wan threw a glance at Qui Gon. "And for stubborn Jedi Masters."/  
  
Siri smiled despite the scene before her. "Practice what you preach my friend." She said to her silent companion.  
  
She then looked at him again and looked at his pathetically pale features, frustration began to rise inside her. "Your so insufferable Obi Wan. You make me so mad sometimes." She began to pace the room. "Why do you constantly let things like this happen to you? Why do you prefer to almost kill yourself as to admit you are wrong and need help?" She looked at him again and sighed.  
  
"No one is holding Melida/Daan over your head anymore, so why do you continue to be like this? You have nothing to prove." Once again she heard no answer to her questions.  
  
She walked up to his bed and sat down next to him. She looked at him and sighed. "You have friends you know. There are people in this galaxy who care for you." She once again took his hand. "It just took some of us longer than others to realize it."  
  
/ He saw the pale violet glow of Siri's light saber. Her back was to the roof wall. Ona Nobis had her cornered. The laser whip wrapped around Siri's light saber, nearly wrenching it from her grasp. Siri placed her other hand on the hilt and held on, but she stumbled. Ona Nobis withdrew the blaster from the holster strapped to her thigh. "Sir, watch out!" Obi Wan cried and he charged, even as he reached out a hand to direct the force. He could not count on his ability to move objects. But the force surged this time, knocking the blaster from Ona Nobis's hand and sending her staggering slightly from surprise. Obi Wan did not stop, but leaped and twisted in order to come at Nobis from her other side, leaving Siri free to regroup./  
  
"You saved my life that day, I don't think I ever properly thanked you." She softly stated, and kissed his hand. "You have to come back to us so that I can make it up to you." She felt her eyes begin to water and she quickly wipped them dry.  
  
'No, this is not Jedi like behavior...worst of all this is not Siri like behavior.' She thought to herself.  
  
The door slowly opened and a man dressed in a white lab coat walked in. He came over and began to check on Obi Wan's condition. Siri could tell by the look on the man's face that nothing had changed, at least not for the better.  
  
"How is he?" She lamely asked, then criticized herself for asking such a dumb question.  
  
"To be honest master Jedi, I'm not very hopeful." The doctor answered, very unsympathetically. "If he makes it through the night we should be able to get him in the bacta tanks, he's just too unstable right now." He finished checking his patient and began to walk out the door.  
  
He stopped and looked back. "So this is the great General Kenobi." He said with a smile, Siri slowly nodded. "I tell you he's almost a legend in these parts."  
  
'A legend?' Siri couldn't hide the amused look on her face. 'If only Bruck could see old Oafy wan as a legend in one part of the galaxy.' She lowered her eyes to the floor when she remembered why Bruck wasn't there to see it.  
  
"Are the stories about him true?" The doctor asked, very interested. "They say he could take on the separatists all by himself."  
  
Siri smiled and looked back at her friend. "He would if he could." She softly stated and the doctor left the room.  
  
She pulled the blanket up to his stomach, not wanting to cover up his wounds and sat down next to him again. "Legend huh?" She shook her head. "You'd enjoy rubbing that in." She smiled.  
  
/ "And you'd make a terrible king," Siri said. "Royal regal sons?" "I was trying to sound pompous," Obi Wan said. "Do you really think you need to try?" Siri asked. Her clear blue eyes held a mischievous glint."/  
  
Siri was once again lost in thought then looked at him. "Do you remember that? When we pretended to be king and queen?" She chuckled. "Gods, you looked so silly trying to hold your head up and impress the head of the school." She looked up at his heart monitor and felt herself playing with the edge of the blanket between her fingers. "It was ridiculous, us pretending to be husband and wife. . . but in a way it almost felt natural." She said under her breath.  
  
/ "If you ever get tired of being a Jedi, you'd make an amazing queen." Obi Wan told Siri as soon as the door had slid shut behind them./  
  
Siri closed her eyes. 'That was the best compliment I have ever received.' She sadly thought to herself. She quickly rose off the bed and noticed the blanket had come off and exposed his left leg. She noticed a large scar and felt herself catch her breath. She gently ran her hand over it then quickly returned the blanket over his thigh. "I remember when you got that." She said to him, not caring if he answered anymore. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "We haven't talked about that day since it happened." She stated more to herself than anyone. "I guess we are both avoiding what it meant."  
  
/ Siri stepped into the grand hallway of the Jedi Temple, it almost seemed empty since the last time she had been there. She noticed how quiet it was, even though there was an abundance of students around. Everyone seemed to be in mourning, and she had heard why.  
  
She had heard the rumors of the massacre on Geonosis, she had been away on another mission when it happened, but she had felt it through the force. Not in the history of the order had so many Jedi died at the same time.  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of someone she had been very worried about. She saw a bearded man attempting to walk down the hall, leaning on the wall for support, trying to keep his weight off his injured leg. She quickly ran to help him.  
  
"Thank you, but I'm fine." Obi Wan insisted, keeping her at arms length.  
  
"You're obviously not fine, look at you." Siri put her hands on her hips. "Why are you up and walking around? You should be resting" She tried again to help him.  
  
"I had a meeting with masters Yoda and Windu, I had to go to the council chambers." Obi Wan said, making sure that she didn't help him. He winced in pain.  
  
"Well then where is that rambunctious apprentice of yours? He should be helping you." Siri leaned on the wall in front of Obi Wan, blocking his path.  
  
Obi Wan sighed in frustration. "He's on Naboo,"  
  
"Naboo?"  
  
"Very long story, I really don't feel like getting into it right now." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Now please move Siri, I really would like to get some rest."  
  
"Let me help you." She said, trying to put one of his arms over her shoulder.  
  
He quickly moved his arm off her. "No. I don't need help Siri."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "What? Obi Wan stop being childish, you are obviously in pain."  
  
He lowered his head. "I've had too much help recently, I don't deserve more." He said in a low tone.  
  
She looked at him. "You blame yourself don't you?" He looked at her, then returned his gaze to the floor.  
  
"No, of course not, it was the will of the force." He answered, not looking up.  
  
"Well, it's the will of the force that I help you." She said, putting his arm around her./  
  
Siri looked at him again. She sat back down on the bed. "The will of the force. What a text book, padawan answer." She shook her head. "Always the good little Jedi aren't we, but do we ever let someone know exactly what's going on inside our mind? No." She picked up his hand, and wrapped her fingers tightly between his. "You know when you stop and be yourself, you actually surprisingly normal." She chuckled. "And surprisingly charming."  
  
/ Siri helped Obi Wan back to his quarters. They stopped in front of the door for a moment. "It wasn't your fault. . . they died serving the Republic." She finally said.  
  
Obi Wan sighed. "I know." He said under his breath. He then looked into Siri's deep blue eyes. "I'm very glad you weren't there though." He admitted.  
  
Siri was shocked, she didn't know how to react. She met his gaze. "You know, I told master Windu that I'd abandon my mission to go rescue you when he was looking for Jedi to help." She said with a small smile. "But he said that I was needed elsewhere."  
  
Obi Wan gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He then lost his balance and almost caused both of them to fall. Siri leaned her back against the wall, catching them. They stared at each other for a moment, then without warning, they were lost in a passionate kiss. Siri melted into him, and he leaned on her for support. After a moment they came to their senses and Obi Wan broke free of the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry." He shyly stated. "I've never done that before."/  
  
Siri came to her senses and noticed how tired she was, it was very late and she hadn't slept in about two days. She then noticed that it also was very cold. She looked at Obi Wan and noticed his lips were turning blue, she felt his skin and it was deathly cold. She began to worry. She called for the nurse.  
  
The woman entered the room, her hair falling out of her bun. "Is everything alright?" She asked.  
  
"My friend is very cold, isn't there another blanket or something else that you can do?"  
  
The nurse shook her head. "I'm very sorry, but our supplies cannot meet with how many are here right now, we have no extra blankets." She said with an apologetic look.  
  
Siri felt rage rise inside her, she knew this would never happen if they were at the temple. She then counted to ten and calmed down.  
  
She looked back at Obi Wan, and feared he wouldn't make it through the night. His breathing had become more labored, and his heart beat was still irregular. She looked at him and ran her fingers through his ginger locks.  
  
"You can't give out on me now Kenobi." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. "If you leave who will I make fun of?" She tried to put on a smile.  
  
He coughed and his whole body shook violently, he then let out a soft moan. She could feel tears threatening to spill. His body then began to shiver from the cold.  
  
Siri didn't know what to do. "Force please." She begged. "You cannot do this to me." She tried to hold back the tears. "You are the only one in the whole Jedi order that doesn't annoy me, you are the only one who understands me." She felt herself lose the battle and the tears began to fall. "I...I love you." She softly stated, then the realization dawned on her. "I really do, I love you."  
  
She watched him shiver more and more, she then climbed into his bed, and used her body heat and the force to warm him. "Kenobi you listen to me, if you survive this I'll....I'll bind myself to you." She said and wrapped the warm blanket of the force around them, using all her energy to heal him.  
  
Eventually she passed out.  
  
********  
  
Siri could see light behind her eyelids, she felt that morning had come, reluctantly she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but when she sensed the presence next to her she immediately remembered.  
  
She rolled over and stared into two blue/grey eyes that were filled with so many emotions. She began to get out of bed when he attempted to move his hand to hold her still. She then nuzzled up next to him.  
  
"Welcome back." She said with a smile.  
  
He attempted to smile back, but he found he couldn't move his jaw. He gave her a sad wink instead. He then lifted his left hand and ran it through her hair.  
  
She could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes, she knew he had lived through a horrible experience yet again, she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." She softly told him.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment in pain then looked at her again. He gestured her to lean closer to his mouth. She barely could make out his whisper.  
  
"Thank you." He said as best he could without the use of his jaw. "My queen."  
  
She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Rest now." She commanded. "I better tell master Yoda the you awoke. She got up and looked at him once more and smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked as loud as he could.  
  
"I still think you'd make a lousy king." She said with a chuckle.  
  
Obi Wan rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. 


End file.
